


Эгоизм

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Когда начинаешь всё сначала.





	Эгоизм

— Твой приём никуда не годится, — бросает Кагеяма и прокручивает мяч. — Тебе нужно больше практики.

Он не думает, что Хината прислушается к его совету, он просто знает. Тот и так тренируется словно заведённый — совсем как сам Кагеяма, — а теперь будет ещё больше. Нужно больше тренировок, больше отработок съёмов, подач, приёма. Всего. С такими навыками нельзя попасть на Национальные, и Кагеяма не щадит никого: ни самого себя, ни Хинату, с которым ему ещё играть и играть. Выигрывать и выигрывать.

Кагеяма думает, что всё хорошо, а потом замечает бесчисленные синяки на руках Хинаты. У Нишинои-сана они тоже есть, и у всех остальных, но только хинатины бросаются в глаза так явно. Кагеяма раздражённо цыкает и возвращается к отработке пасов. Ему не должно быть дела до синяков Хинаты.

— Твои съёмы всё ещё паршивые, — замечает Кагеяма в перерыве и забирает у Хинаты бутылку с водой. Делает несколько больших глотков и возвращает обратно. — Можем остаться вечером.

Хината сияет: он никогда не откажется от пары — пары десятков, на самом деле — пасов. С ним можно тренироваться бесконечно, забыв про усталость, голод и сон. Время летит слишком быстро, времени слишком мало, а им нужно стать лучше, намного лучше, чем они есть сейчас, если они хотят побеждать.

Глаза у Хинаты шалые и странно блестят, как если бы он плакал или заболел. Кагеяма хочет спросить всё ли в порядке, но не спрашивает — Хината и сам может сказать, не маленький, — просто пасует, пасует, пасует... И так до бесконечности, пока руки не нальются тяжестью, пока не станет сложно их поднимать. Пока пас не станет идеальным.

Им нужно как можно больше практики, чтобы сработаться на высоком уровне, чтобы понимать друг друга так, как не понимает никто. Стать идеальной связкой.

Их гонят из зала, заставляют отдыхать, но Кагеяма раз за разом говорит Хинате: "Идём, я взял с собой мяч", — и тот послушно идёт следом, что-то громко говоря, размахивая руками — занимая всё пространство вокруг Кагеямы собой.

Когда Хинаты становится меньше — тише, это называется тише, Хината просто замолкает, — Кагеяма отчасти радуется: проще сконцентрироваться, проще сработаться. Всё намного проще, и не так сильно устаёшь.

Когда у Хинаты появляются круги под глазами, Кагеяма не обращает на это внимания до тех пор, пока Укай-сан не запрещает им тренироваться и не посылает домой — отдыхать. Кагеяма знает, что у них нет времени на это и снова тянет Хинату за собой. "Я взял мяч", — их кодовая фраза.

Когда Хината не появляется на тренировке — а потом снова и снова, снова, — Кагеяма злится, но ничего не спрашивает: пусть этот придурок сам потом разбирается, сам пусть нагоняет. И сам себе пасует.

Хината приходит через несколько дней: бледный, осунувшийся — тень самого себя, — с перебинтованной рукой.

— Прости, — говорит Кагеяма, но совесть его не гложет: с ним самим всё в порядке, он всё это выдержал.

— Это была не твоя вина, — качает головой Хината и отворачивается к Укай-сану.

Кагеяма знает, что и он виноват в том, что случилось, знает, что и сам Хината это знает.

Все знают.

Но как будто кто-нибудь сможет озвучить вслух.

Можно позволить себе смотреть украдкой: на перебинтованную руку, на голодный взгляд, направленный на площадку, а можно — в открытую, всё равно все знают. Кагеяма считает, что это касается только его одного — и ещё Хинаты, — поэтому отмалчивается и делает вид, что всё как обычно, что всё хорошо, когда на самом деле всё чертовски плохо.

Им уже не выиграть вместе, а Кагеяме нужно начинать всё с самого начала.


End file.
